An Anime Christmas
by luvergirl22
Summary: A tribute to the holiday season. Involves characters from IY, FMA, DN, Bleach, Naruto, Rave Master, Ranma, Furuba, OHSHC. Coauthored with demonalchemist5.
1. InuYasha

Hey everybody this is Luvergirl22 with demonalchemist5. We have decided to join together to write you a very special Christmas crossover fanfiction with all of your favorite characters. Now please enjoy our story!

* * *

"Come on, I'll only be gone for a few days. It's Christmas time, you can't keep me from my family on Christmas!"

"No way Kagome! It's your duty to help me look for the shards. After all, you are the one who broke the jewel in the first place."

"I know, but it's Christmas. It's a very important holiday for me! I have an idea, why don't you and a few friends come with me and we can throw a huge Christmas party! Who should we invite InuYasha?"

"I'll be darned it I know any of your friends that aren't from around here!"

"Oh come on, I know you know some of them. You must've heard of Naruto by now. He's starting to become a very famous ninja. He's almost too famous for his own good!"

"You don't mean that snotty nosed little brat! He's even more of an moron than me, and you can't mean he's more famous than me!"

"I know you know my ex-boyfriends Haru Glory, Yuki Sohma, and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Don't even remind me of those self absorbed fools! Next you'll be saying we should invite that hot headed loser Ed Elric!"

"Oh my gawd! We have to invite him. He's just so adorable. I could look at pictures of him all day long. Good idea, InuYasha! We can't forget Al and Winry though."

"Fine, if I have to do it, then I guess I'll do it."

"Yeah! Let's go look for a tree!" she added and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the well.

The well crossed the two teens to another time in the dimensions. Kagome's family greeted InuYasha and Sota was happy to see his hero again.

Kagome decided to hold the party in the shrine. She dragged InuYasha off to find the perfect Christmas tree. When she found the one she liked, she had InuYasha use "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" to knock it down, and with his help, they got it back to the shrine.

"Everything is ready," said Kagome, "now, we just have to invite our guests."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. Keep posted and we will add the next few chapters over the next few weeks. The next chapter will mostly focus on the characters of FMA and what they do when they receive their invites.

-demonalchemist5

-Luvergirl22


	2. Fullmetal Alchemist

Okay, this is demonalchemist5, and I'm in charge of writing the second chapter. It's FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! (my personal favorite). Okay, this is entirely my idea so DO NOT CREDIT Luvergirl22. To the one who reviewed the story: Yes, Ouran characters will come in around chapter 9. There will be a whole chapter devoted to them. –Luvergirl22

Ed was fighting another battle with Scar. (What else is new?) His automail was already about halfway damaged, but the young alchemist would not give up. Eventually, Edward gave up, mostly because Alphonse was begging him to stop "this reckless fighting."

By now, Ed's automail arm was completely destroyed. "Guess I gotta make a trip back to Resembool to see my mechanic." Ed filed for time off at Central Headquarters and then he and Al boarded a train bound for Resembool.

After the brothers stepped off the train, they walked the rest of the way and found themselves standing in front of the Rockbell house. "Well, I guess it's time to get a wrench smashed into my skull," Ed said to Al. The older rang the doorbell and Winry, dressed in her work suit, answered. She immediately slammed her wrench down onto Ed's cranium. "Well, that's a record. I didn't even say anything yet."

"You broke your automail again, didn't you, Ed?" Seeing Ed's shocked face, Winry continued. "You wanna know how I know? It's because you didn't call and also, why else would you show up here if you didn't need your automail fixed?"

"Well, you're right on the mark there." Winry sighed. "Okay, come into my workroom and let's get this over with." Ed and Al entered their childhood friend's house. Ed turned to the suit of armor that housed his brother's soul. "It shouldn't be too long, Al." Al headed to the living room with Den, Winry's dog. Ed headed to Winry's room. _**Oh great, she's going to have to reconnect the nerves. Prepare for pain.**_

Kagome got off the train at the Resembool stop. _**The Fullmetal Alchemist was raised in a nice, peaceful country setting**_, she observed. She had looked up her friend's address and she set off toward Edward's house. When she arrived at the address, she saw the charred remains of the two-story house. _**Oh, that's a shame. There must have been a fire. I guess that he's probably staying at his other friend's house. Winry, I believe her name was.**_

Kagome walked over to Winry's house, which wasn't too far away from the former Elric house. She walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. A suit of armor answered the door. Kagome backed away and looked scared. "Oh, sorry, I'm Alphonse Elric," the suit of armor told the frightened teenager. _**Okay, so the Elric brothers are here.**_ "Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself, "I know Edward." Al backed up. "Okay, then by all means, come in. Brother shouldn't take too long, I hope."

Suddenly, a scream was heard. "Hey, don't touch me there!" Then, there was a girl's voice. "What? You mean here?" There was another scream by Ed. "Yes, there!" Then, the girl replied, "Aw, did I hurt you, Ed?" Kagome looked over at Al. "What is going on in there?" Al turned back to Kagome. "You really don't want to know." Ed screamed again and yelled, "Winry, what are you doing down there?" Winry replied, "I'm just checking things out." That was it. Kagome stood up. "Okay, I'm going in there."

Kagome followed the noise to Winry's workroom and the scene unfolded in front of her. Ed, minus a shirt and pants, was sitting on a chair and Winry was checking out Ed's metal left leg. Winry looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" asked Kagome. "Hi, Ed." Winry looked perturbed. "Who are you and how do you know Ed?"

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I…" she froze, not knowing how to word her answer. "She helped me look for the Philosopher's Stone once, but she had to leave to help another boy on another quest. Also, Winry, you don't have to get jealous. I think that Kagome already has a boyfriend."

Kagome laughed. "If you can actually call him that. InuYasha is so stubborn and he only cares about his quest." Winry smiled. "Hey, that reminds me of a certain chibi alchemist that I may someday call my boyfriend." Ed was angry. "HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM PAST YOUR STACKS OF METAL!" Winry shook her head. "Quit overreacting, I never said that Ed."

"So, anyway, I came to invite you guys to my Christmas party which will be held on Christmas Day. Also, I'm curious, when did you get automail, Ed?" Ed smiled slightly and told his extremely depressing story. Kagome wanted to cry. "Well, I think you should come to my party. It will brighten your day. Besides, Winry, InuYasha will be there. I convinced him to come." Winry looked over at Ed. "Of course we'll be there." Kagome smiled. "Also, convince Al to come. Even if he can't eat, he'll have fun meeting some new friends."

The plans were made and Kagome said goodbye to her old and new friends. She pulled out her checklist of friends. "Okay, next up, Light Yagami.

Okay, guess what? I get to write the next chapter too. Next up, (if you haven't figured it out already), it's DeathNote.


	3. DeathNote

It's demonalchemist5 again. I'm here to bring you the DeathNote chapter of our little Christmas story. Now, without anymore talk from me, here's Light Yagami and DeathNote.

* * *

Chapter 3

A typical high school senior studying for his entrance exams: That's how Light Yagami liked to think of himself. The truth, though, was that he had a huge weapon, a weapon that the world had never seen before, The DeathNote. Light only used the DeathNote to kill criminals.

The media had found it strange that all these criminals were dying of heart attacks, so they sent out the police force and the enigmatic L to try to stop this killer who they deemed "Kira."

On this night, to any of his family, it would look like Light was doing his homework. In truth, though, Light was actually trying to formulate on how he could find L and kill him with the DeathNote. Ryuk was there too, but he wasn't much help.

Light's mother knocked on his door. "Light, you have a visitor." Light opened the door and a girl with raven-black hair stepped into the room. "Hey, Kagome, it's been a while." Kagome smiled. "Yeah, it has. Well, your mom told me that you were doing homework, so I won't stay too long. I just wanted to give you an invitation to my Christmas party. I really hope that you can come." She handed over the invitation and left.

Light looked over the invitation in his hands. "Who was that? Was she one of your girlfriends, Light?" Ryuk teased. "No," Light answered, "she wasn't even my friend. I guess she missed me after she moved away."

"So, are you going to go to her party?" Ryuk asked. "I don't know. It depends on how much 'homework' I have." Ryuk laughed. "Do you mean 'how many people you need to use the DeathNote on?" Light smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

Kagome pulled out her checklist and placed a checkmark beside "Light Yagami." She glanced down at the next group of people. "The Soul Society." She thought about how to get there. Okay, I need to up the gate, so I guess I have to pay a visit to Kisuke Urahara.

As she walked toward Urahara's store, it began to rain. Kagome quickly tucked her list into her pocket so that the pen marks wouldn't smear. As the shower turned into a downpour, Kagome found shelter in the closest office building. As she ran into the building, she smacked into another person, throwing them both to the ground.

The other person, a young man, recovered quickly, picked himself up, and then he helped Kagome back up onto her feet. "I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man smiled slightly. "Neither was I."

Kagome and the man struck up a conversation and she soon learned that he preferred the name "L." When the rain started to let up, Kagome decided to leave. "L, I'm sorry to leave, but I have to get to a store before it closes." As Kagome turned to leave, she remembered that she had some spare invitations. "L, I know that you're busy working on this "Kira" case, but maybe you can find some time to celebrate Christmas with my family and friends." L took the invitation and replied, "I'll see, but if I were to come, I'd need you to call me 'Ryuzaki' not 'L'."

The sun brightened the area and Kagome headed down the street towards Urahara's store.

* * *

That's it for DeathNote. I'm actually pleased with the turnout of this chapter. I'm new to DeathNote and I've only watched five episodes and read like 1/5 of the first manga.

I feel that the characters are pretty much in character, except for L, but he's so enigmatic it's hard to capture his personality in writing. Next up, for those who haven't guessed it yet or don't know, it's Bleach. The next chapter is going to be insane no matter who writes it. (We're not quite sure yet.)

demonalchemist5 over and out!


	4. Bleach

demonalchemist5 again. I'm going to be writing the Bleach chapter of the story as well. So, I counted and there are only eight days left till Christmas and there are seven chapters left. We're doing good. Okay, now without further ado, we're on to the Soul Society.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo Kurosaki, everyone's favorite Soul Reaper, was locked in yet another battle with yet another Captain of yet another Court Guard Squad. _**I know that Yourichi said that there are only twelve Court Guard Squads, but I thought I'd fought all of them already**_.

Ichigo was on a mission. He'd promised himself that he would save former Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki. _**She helped me save my family, and now I'll pay her back and save her**_, he'd figured. He'd never counted on the Court Guard Squads making it so difficult.

He could see the tower in the distance, but he was nowhere closer to it than he was yesterday. He had several friends helping him, but he had no idea where they were now. The task at hand was proving to be dangerous and time consuming.

Kagome stopped into Urahara's store. She saw the blonde shopkeeper easily. "Hey, Urahara! I need to talk to you!" Kisuke Urahara walked over to the schoolgirl. "Why, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi. How are your spirit powers going? Do you need anything?"

"Actually, Urahara, I was wondering if you could open the gate to the Soul Society for me. I want to see Ichigo Kurosaki. Is it possible for me to go to the Soul Society and return home on the same day?"

Urahara answered, "It's possible, but once you're on the other side, you're going to have to find a Soul Reaper to open the gate again and I don't think that Ichigo is ready to do that. I'd recommend Renji Abarai or Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji's the better choice, though. He's easier to convince."

Kagome thanked one of her former teachers. Kisuke opened the gate. "You only have about seven minutes before the gate shuts down, so run fast." Kagome took off running. Soon, she found herself in the Soul Society. _**Man, this spiritual pressure surpasses that of even Kikyo. Well, time to go find Ichigo. I shouldn't miss him. Not with the orange hair of his.**_

It didn't take long to find Ichigo. All Kagome had to do was follow the clinking of swords. Kagome was glad that she'd brought her bow. She fired a Sacred Arrow, ceasing the sword fighting between the two Soul Reapers. "Kagome," gasped Ichigo. "How do you know her?" asked the other Soul Reaper. "Is she a Quincy?"

Kagome walked right into the former battlefield. "No, I'm not a 'Quincy'."

She picked up her arrow and returned it to her quiver. "I'm a priestess. Now, I'd like to speak with Ichigo."

Kagome walked up to the surprised boy. "Hi, Ichigo. Been a long time, huh?" Ichigo blinked. "How'd you get here, Kagome?" Kagome smiled. "Same way you did. I asked Teacher." Now the other Soul Reaper understood. "So, she trained with you, huh, Kurosaki?" Ichigo scratched his head. "Yeah, but for a different reason."

"So, Ichigo, I came to invite you to my Christmas party." She handed him an invitation. She also handed invitations to some of the nearby Soul Reapers. "The rest of the Soul Society can come too. Pass around the information. The more, the merrier, and Ichigo, there are no enemies on Christmas."

Kagome turned to the Soul Reaper with whom Ichigo had been battling. "Now, can you direct me to Renji Abarai?" The Soul Reaper pointed out the building where Renji normally was. "You can't miss him, ma'am. He has red hair."

Kagome went to the building and saw a semi-tall man with red hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. _**I guess that guy was right. You really can't miss Renji**_. Kagome walked up to Renji. "Renji Abarai?" Renji turned around. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. My former teacher, Kisuke Urahara, told me that you can open the gate that leads back to the world of the living. I came to ask if you could do that for me."

"Why would I choose to help out a girl like you? Why are you even in the Soul Society?" Kagome answered, "I came to see Ichigo Kurosaki if he wanted to come to my Christmas party. I also invited the Soul Society. If you open the gate for me, I'll personally invite you."

"Do it and then I'll open the gate." Kagome smiled. _**Renji has such a good heart.**_ "Okay, Renji Abarai, I would like to invite you to my Christmas party." She handed him an invitation. "Okay, you win." Renji opened the gate and Kagome returned to the world of the living.

Kagome pulled out her list_**. Okay, I'll guess it's time to pay a visit to one of my other former teachers, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I'll find him in Konaha Village, like before.

* * *

**_

Okay, two things. Bleach fans: if this seemed messed up, don't sue me. (Sue my partner Luvergirl22. jk) I haven't seen the end of the series yet, so I don't know how Ichigo and co. get back. Admit it, this chapter sounded more like FMA. The whole "gate" business. Well, I'm an expert with FMA. (Read my stories in the FMA fandom. Good advice!) Secondly, for Naruto fans: Naruto is **NOT **the next chapter. She's just heading that way. She bumps into the crew from Rave Master first. That's all for now.


End file.
